femudfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Back to Morra The following is a list and description of each of the races in FEM. 'P' means playable, and N/P means not playable at the current time. Humans Larrakan - N/P A tribal people of hunter/gatherers, the Larrakan are a peaceful native people to the Kingdom of Sor'Lamir. Most live their lives never coming near the settlements of the other races finding peace and solace among their own kind. When a village of Larrakan are threatened, all the nearby tribesmen will come together with a savage fury to repel the threat. Typical Larrakans have both dark skin and darker hair with black the most common. Most are light of build and a fair bit taller than the other human races. Reinic - N/P Meltarran - N/P Sor'lamirian - P Tolbari - N/P The Tolbari are a clannish, family oriented human race who can be found at times in any area of the Kingdom of Sor'Lamir. Nomadic by nature, their settlements move frequently with the migration of the herd animals they hunt. Tolbari can be found in most human settlements at one time or another but rarely in number. Typical Tolbari are light-skinned though some of the older clans take on darker colors. The hair of Tolbarins is commonly in the darker shades with brown being the most common. Non-Humans Arrkani - N/P Arrkani characters are quite elusive, choosing to live in small packs or alone in the deepest and most overgrown forests of the world where they can live in peace, undisturbed by the other races. Arrkani are the only race known to have an innate ability to manipulate the Arcanic Weave and use magic. They love exclusion, poetry, music, lore and magical arts. Arrkani are seldom, if ever, found in human settlements. Indeed, the need to visit such a horrible place as a city, must be great indeed to pull one of these naturalists away from the wilderness. The Arrkani loathe Kish and will usually attempt to kill them on sight in open ground. The Arrkani do recognize that the Tzysk are their distant brothers and while they do not commonly associate, there is a deep fondness for one another. They are thin and graceful creatures, with Arrkani men marginally taller and heavier than Arrkani women. They tend to be fair-skinned and light-haired, with deep green eyes. They have no facial or body hair. Kish - N/P Kish characters are the most commonly seen non-human race of Morra. They are large, brutal creatures with a savage ferocity and feral instincts. The creation of the Kish was for the sole purpose to hunt down and kill their natural enemy, the Arrkani. All Kish have a deepset hatred of the Arrkani and will attempt to kill them on sight, regardless of consequences. Kish are sensitive to the sunlight and are nocturnal creatures. In darkness, however, the Kish can see in the infrared spectrum. They have strong, animal-like senses and are able to track prey by scent. Kish have large skulls, deep-set eyes and strong jaws holding sharp teeth and tusks. They are exclusively flesh-eaters, often eating other fallen Kish under the belief that they will gain the strength of their fallen brothers. Kish are feared and hated by most human races, other than the Kokuathuans who do interact and ally with them. Greblin - N/P Na'bri - N/P A mythical descendant of the Arrkani people, the Na'bri are what remains of the Arrkani that chose not to return to the surface world following the end of the Retribution Wars. The Na'bri are said to have become twisted and evil, rising to the surface of the world only to take slaves and murder women and eat babies. Tzysk - N/P The Tzysk are said to have been born from the earth itself. They choose to live deep within the earth in small, industrious cities carved from the stone walls of vast caverns. They are not nocturnal, but have difficulty seeing in bright light. They can, however, see perfectly in utter darkness. The Tzysk are miners, smiths, and warriors who seldom venture to the surface world. The Tzysk loathe the Kish, who share their subterranean world, and will usually attempt to kill them on sight. The Tzysk do recognize that the Arrkani are their distant brothers and while they do not commonly associate, there is a deep fondness for one another. All are short and stocky, strongly framed and heavily muscled.